


menaces of new york

by jasisst00pid



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Getting Together, Healing, M/M, Pansexual Wade Wilson, Peter Parker Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasisst00pid/pseuds/jasisst00pid
Summary: Wilson Fisk is objectively a bad man, but he hides behind his businessman facade and the savior of New York after Oscorp so royally screwed it up. Fisk hires hits against his enemies, but no one ever tracks it back to him. That is until he orders one on New York’s very own menace, Spider-man.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	menaces of new york

**Author's Note:**

> yes ok tasm2 was bad BUT tasm1 was good and would’ve been way better with my boy deadpool and i love spideypool (never ever ever mcu peter tho he’s a CHILD)

Losing someone that he loves, has always been the most painful thing Peter had experienced. When the plane crash happened, when it took his parents, Peter was old enough to remember them. He’d gone silent for two weeks then, walking around like a shell of the kid he was before. Then at seventeen, he loses Uncle Ben. He loses his father and best friend in one fell swoop. Peter gets so unbelievably angry at the world, he becomes spider-man. He fights to find Uncle Bens killer but suddenly, suddenly he’s fighting for more than that. 

The reason he starts fighting, is for his Uncle but the reason he keeps fighting, well that’s for everyone else. Peter uses what he can do to protect the people he loves, and to protect the ones he doesn’t even know. Spider-man becomes a hero, and simultaneously a menace but he doesn’t falter. After the tremendous guilt weighing on him for essentially getting Gwens dad killed, he watches over her. Spider-man protects her as fiercely as he loves her. 

Gwen Stacy is an enigma, plain and simple. She’s a genius, she could outsmart him any day and often does. She’s beautiful, not just attractive but her. Gwen is so incredibly kind and selfless and brave that Peter would do anything for her. So he loves her, and by some grace of god, some good karma for something, she loves him back. And Gwen Stacy is his. She’s his until she isn’t. Gwen Stacy falls, she falls and he loses her forever. 

Spider-man dies with her. Peter knew going into this that no matter how hard he tried he’d never be able to save everyone. May is like his life line, the only thing keeping him going. Well her, and the thought of Uncle Ben and Gwen. They’d want him to try, to fight, and to be happy. Peter has to move on, he knows he does. So he puts on his suit, and Spider-man returns. Just like he never left. 

Now, he knew that this job meant he made enemies. He just never knew how evil people could be. Wilson Fisk is objectively a bad man, but he hides behind his businessman facade and the savior of New York after Oscorp so royally screwed it up. Fisk hires hits against his enemies, but no one ever tracks it back to him. That is until he orders one on New York’s very own menace, Spider-man.

Peters out on patrol one night when as he drops to the street to pick up some food, in full spidey attire, he’s surrounded by about ten men in guns. They don’t catch him by surprise, he knew they were there as soon as he feet touched the ground. Quickly he starts disarming them and webbing them up, it isn’t much of a fight and he manages to get who hired them. So, the next day when Wilson Fisk walks into his office he’s greeted by a man in red and blue hanging upside down above his chair. 

“Spider-man! To what do I owe this,” Fisk pauses. “Pleasant surprise?” He finishes and Peter drops into the office chair. “Well Fisky, you see, it seems someone has set a hit on me. I couldn’t think of anyone who would do such a thing, except maybe Jameson,” The last part is mostly to himself. “So then I thought to myself, why would one of the mercenaries tell me you hired them?” Fisk starts to speak and Peter holds up a gloved finger and jumps out of the chair. 

“So either you’re planning something big and bad and want little old me out of the way or they were supposed to bring me to my surprise party,” Fisk seems stunned and Peter chuckles and walks towards the window. “And you don’t know my birthday Willy. So I’ve got my eye on you,” Spider-man winks and back flips out of the window. Distantly he hears Fisk yelling various curse words and chuckles before landing on a near by rooftop and checking his phone to see if the bugs he planted are online. 

A few hours later Wilson Fisk makes a phone call, the numbers appear on Peters computer, from the hack he’d set up. Okay the hack he’d bugged his local geek and new best friend, Mj, to set up. “Hey, pool. Got a bug problem for you,” Fisk says through the phone, man this guy even sounds evil. ‘Spiders are arachnids shit face,’ Peter thinks and listens to what the other person says. “If you mean who I think you mean Willy, Spiders are technically arachnids,” comes a mans voice and Peter chuckles. “But prices have gone up you see, I’m becoming a bit of a high value target myself.” Peter hears Fisk slam his fist on a desk. “Money is no object, just get it done.” The call ends suddenly.

He can’t think of a mercenary with the name pool for the life of him, so he swings by the station and visits Yuri. She meets him on the roof after he texts her with his feet swinging off the building. “Spider-man,” Yuri greets, very business like and Peter snorts. “Cmon Yuri, told ya to call me Spidey. Friends get to do that,” He says and lets himself down from the ledge. “I need your help with something.”

Yuri is, per usual, a very big help and provides him with just what he needs. A mercenary named Deadpool, Peter had only heard whispers. Apparently this man, if he was human at all, couldn’t die. Whatever regenerative powers Deadpool possesses makes him essentially immortal. After a few hours of research Peter finds an article about a shut down lab, some kind of operation attempting to release mutations in people and give them super human like abilities. The lab had burned down, and there had been no survivors. It unpleasantly reminds him of Dr. Connors, but he shakes the thought off and heads out for patrol.

Out of nowhere as he’s swinging past a roof top, something crashes into him and sends him flying to a different roof top. It knocks the breath out of his lungs and when he looks up there he is. The Merc with a mouth, Deadpool himself. The Mercenary is leaning above him with blades pressed to his neck, Peter swipes his feet out from under him and within a few minutes of the fight, has him disarmed. Deadpool is still a threat even disarmed so Peter webs him up to a wall and stands in front of him with his arms crossed. 

“Lucky shot,” Deadpool grates out and Peter rolls his eyes behind his mask. “What is Fisk planning? Why does he need me out of the equation for it?” Spider-man starts to interrogate him and Deadpool laughs. “Don’t know, don’t care, Spidey,” The merc says and Peter huffs. “Just in it for the money, baby boy.” Peters cheeks go hot and he webs Deadpool’s mouth shut. “You aren’t a bad guy though, are you Deadpool?” Peter says with a smirk, one he knows is hidden. “Most of your victims had a rap sheet a mile long. Real bad mafia types right? All suspected of the murder of a woman in Queens,” He continues, Deadpool stays silent, gritting his teeth. 

“That’s how this started isn’t it? The whole mercenary thing. You knew her,” Peter peels away the webbing from the red mask. “Don’t talk about her,” Deadpool growls out. “You- You loved her.” Peter recognizes this anger, this brokenness and aching for revenge. He knows it all too well, it’s what he felt when he lost his Uncle and Gwen. Deadpool’s head thunks on the brick behind him and he lets out a sigh. “Look okay, I can’t make you stop hunting me and I have a hunch you’d break your way out of jail in about fifteen minutes. So i’m just gonna say this,” Peter begins. “Whatever Fisk is planning, will do this to someone else. This pain we feel, from losing people we love, no one deserves it. If he can see this through, people might die. People who are loved.” 

With that he starts to walk to the ledge. “Wait!” Peter hears from behind him and looks over his shoulder. “He’s setting his army loose on Manhattan, some plot to intimidate rich people into buying his security. They’re under orders to shoot to kill,” Deadpool’s head hangs low and he sighs when he’s done. “You tell anyone I’m not so evil, I’ll hunt you down. Be a shame to take that ass from the world, so I’d prefer not to.” Peter huffs out a laugh and Deadpool flourishes a knife from his thigh and slices through his webs. “I’m sorry you lost whoever you did,” The Merc says without turning around. Peter doesn’t comment, doesn’t point out how he could’ve escaped by now, and just swings away to Fisk tower to beat another bad guy.


End file.
